riftrpslfandomcom-20200213-history
Sim Rules
By entering this sim you agree to all Sim Rule's and Regulations. at any time should you disrespect these rules. or the admin/gm team you can and will be forcibly removed. this sim is a PRIVATE ESTATE. that allows roleplay withen it. and as such the Sim owners allow all players to roleplay and reside here. Lead Admin 1. Darkestdesire Destiny Admin Team Gm Team Gm Advisors List of Administraton: List of Game Moderators: if you have an issue please speak to the the Sim Administration in the proper order. steping or skiping online GMs and going dirrectly to an Admin is a very bad idea and will be met with hostility. the only time you should speak to admins is if all gms are off line or you are dirrected to an admin by a GM. __________________________________________________________________________________________ While withen the Rift you must wear your Roleplay Hud at all times. 1st Rule. Read>>Rules for RP Enjoyment<< 2nd Rule. while in this sim you are IC at all times. unless more then 3 players agree to take the scene OOC. OOC Scenes should not last for longer then 2 hours and should be kept infrequent as this is a roleplay sim. keep in mind while you may be ooc their are others who are IC. and should you interact with a player who is IC you are considered to be IC. and all actions taken aginst an IC Character are considered to be IC. as such. it is best to remove yourselves from the area and go to a designated OOC area. 3rd Rule. Any thing at any time may happen in this roleplay and you are expected to go along with the roleplay. the only observed roleplay limit allowed here is no rape. all others will be ignored. a NO rape limit will be a fade to black roleplay. >>Fade to Black< (the actions will be skiped but both players will continue the RP as if the Agressor has indeed raped the victem) 4th Rule. All roleplay logs are not allowed to be used inside of roleplay. every peice of information must be found out unless you WITH AN ADMIN OR GM PRESENT set up survalience equipment ahead of time to record the action. RP Logs are for OOC use only for Admins and GM USE. 5th Rule. By entering this sim you consent to being loged by any one you interact with in mainchat or ooc in ims. these logs are used in OOC Issues and arguements that pertain to this sim and need an admin or GM to look in to. for your own safty it is the sugestion of the admin team that you log all ims and local chat for use in your own self defence in the event drama does occur any one found to be abusing or misusing Logs materials in any way is subject to a simban and Linden Labs Abuse Report. 6th Rule. any character with abilitys or traits more powerful then an average human must be approved of before being allowed to RP in The Rift to apply for a character please fully fill out ____________ and send it to Darkestdesire Destiny for approval. 7th Rule. the word of the Lead Admin is final. any arguement after a decision has been made will result in an instant 24 hour ban of the arguing party. we are here to roleplay. not spend hours in OOC going over a single issue 8th Rule. for a more comprehensive list of lesser rules please read :__________ other wise use commen sence. RP smart and respect others.. and you will do well here. first and formost this sim is for fun.